


Windstruck

by zulka



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Rei/Ray-centric, bryan and ray's tournament fight, set after season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka
Summary: Ever since his fight with Boris, the wind has never felt the same to Rei.
Relationships: Kon Rei | Ray Kon & Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov
Kudos: 6





	Windstruck

.

.

.

Though his memories are slightly fuzzy, his body remembers. His body remembers cut after cut after cut as the wind fell on him, as air so sharp cut him apart and tore his clothes to pieces. His body knows, and in the deep corners of his mind there is fear. He can feel the goosebumps rise on his skin as the wind touches him. But it is normal wind. It is not the wind generated from a falcon. He tells this to himself over and over and _over_. But he still shivers and not from the cold.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Rei and the wind and Boris(Bryan). Hope you enjoyed. thanks for reading.


End file.
